Orange and Gaming Gals: Sage and Goddess Love
by Miledman2
Summary: Welcome faithful readers to the first story of my new miniseries "Orange and Gaming Gals". The first story will feature Naruto, traveling to Greece to gain a special reward for his efforts in the Fourth Great Shinobi War from Hagoromo, but little did he know that his reward will be an intense one! Rated M for Lemon, Language and mature content. NarutoxAphrodite, crossover, OneShot!
**~Hello Everyone, I apologize again for ending my most anticipated story "Swimming Lessons" but now I will make up for with the new mini series crossover featuring Naruto with various Video Game girls.**

 **~Without further a due, I present to you "orange and Gaming Gals"!**

 **~ The First story will be Aphrodite from the God of War franchise, after the Fourth Ninja War, Hagoromo appears before Naruto to present him with his reward for his efforts. Little did Naruto he will be getting something more pleasurable than expected.**

 **~ To my knowledge this is the first Naruto X Aphrodite Lemon story, so this is exciting.**

 **~ Disclaimer Notice: I do not own or have rights to Naruto or God of War, all rights go to their makers.**

 **~ Warning: Rated M for mature content, lemon and language.**

 **~ Enjoy, Like, Review!**

* * *

(Plot)

It has been a few years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and peace has finally been forged between all the Shinobi Nations. With the defeat of Kaguya and the end of the Akatsuki, Naruto and Sasuke parting ways shortly afterwards when Sasuke went on a journey to self repent for his crimes against his friends and Konoha. Naruto spent most of his time in Konoha trying to do what he can to help make things better than what they were.

With things the way they are now, the spirit of the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo came before Naruto to congratulate him on saving the world and fulfilling his deepest wish of finding peace through love that his son Asura Otsutsuki wanted. And as a reward, Hagoromo gave Naruto a scroll with an interesting symbol, inside lies a map that will lead him to a specific location. It is far and treacherous, Hagoromo told Naruto he does not have to go if he doesn't want to, but Naruto accepted the map to his reward anyway for when he does something, he does not back down, that is his "Ninja Way".

And thus after a few days of preparation and with the permission of the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake, Naruto set out to the far away land to the west that is known as "Greece".

(Current Time)

Naruto had been traveling for a few days, thanks to his Senjutsu powers he was able to fly for a long way of the way to get close enough but landed to enjoy the trip through this new and mysterious land.

"Oh boy, I am definitely loving the scenery, the hilly areas, the interesting buildings, the nice people, fighting giant monsters."

" **Especially when you have the Sage's powers, those monsters where no more terrifying than those Zetsus** " Kurama spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah, like that weird one-eyed guy with a club, all I had to do was Rasengan him straight to the face."

" **Or that weird snake lady with the weird eyes, it was smart of you to make a Shadow Clone of yourself to scout out it's abilities before going in. She definitely was not that Anko chick huh?** " Kurama said.

"Or even that weird monster with the heads of a Lion, a Goat and a Snake for a tail, I had no problem getting a few clones to sever their heads effortlessly" Naruto replied.

" **Still though, what could old man Hagoromo have to give you all the way out here as a reward?** " Kurama said.

"I don't know either, but according to the map, the location should not be any farther now." Naruto said while looking at the map and still walking.

" **I bet it will be some cheap coupons to some cheap restaurant.** " Kurama retorted.

"Shut It! You old Fox!" Naruto irritatingly replied

" **Or probably very old and expired rewards savings for some store somewhere.** " Kurama continually retorted trying to get on Naruto's nerves.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled almost at the breaking point.

" **Hehehe** " Kurama chuckled.

After a while of continual comedic exchange between the traveling buddies. Naruto noticed that they were vastly approaching their destination when they happened upon a ginormous mountain in the distance, he could tell that it was huge by the small buildings at the base of it in comparison.

" **Wow, whatever old man Hagoromo is giving you is really sparing no expenses huh?** " Kurama said to Naruto.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that you maybe right." Naruto said while still in awestruck. He then followed up with "Let's go to that village and see if they might know anything about Hagoromo and what he has to do with this land."

Then the two spiritually connected buddies traveled down to the village, drawing ever closure to their objective.

(Village)

when they arrived into the town, they saw that it was a thriving town with lots of stores, children laughing and playing around, what really caught his eye was all the iconic statues where the people were praying and worshipping.

he saw a statue of a guy with a trident, a guy with a pitch fork, a guy with a sword, a guy with a thunderbolt, and various others, he had no idea there were many beings of worship in this land. But what caught his attention the most was the beauty of the next statue he saw that had the most beautiful form ever.

Naruto saw a temple where it had the same symbol as the one on his scroll. He went inside to find that it was filled with nothing but praying women. He went up to the old lady priestess to ask her some questions.

Naruto asked "Excuse me, I am curious to ask, this temple seemed to worship that statue outside, who is that?"

The old lady replied "That is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality."

Naruto replied in astonishment "Wow, she is truly beautiful, what is she like?"

The old lady replied "No one really knows because no man or woman has very ventured up to the top of Mount Olympus to meet the Gods."

Naruto then replied "Oh, alright but this scroll I have is pointing me to that mountain to get were I am going so I would like to know about this symbol on it that happens to be on this temple?"

The old woman looked at it and was in a phase for a moment before she put her hand on his shoulder and nodded "All I can say is, good luck sir."

Naruto was completely confused as to what the Old Lady meant but it must be something serious.

After he got his answers, he left the temple and headed straight for the base of Mount Olympus to begin his climb up. He was warned of the perils that await him up there but he didn't care, all he knew was that what awaited him was possibly Hagoromo's last gift to him. He then put his chakra into his legs and began jumping up great distances.

(Mount Olympus: Slopes)

Naruto was getting tired of all the jumping and decided to take a short break before continuing, he then pulled his back pack out and revealed his rice cakes.

As he was enjoying his snacks he sensed a disturbance as he looked up, he saw weird creatures coming down from the mountain. A bunch of skeleton soldiers and cyclops and harpies, Naruto immediately entered his Sage mode to begin the fight.

Naruto just blitz a few of the skeletons and knocking them out and then grew two large chakra arms to wrestle with the cyclops for awhile until he found an opportunity to lift up the beast and threw him across the sky.

as for the rest of the monsters he took care of with his Rasenshuriken and caused a huge explosion that killed the rest of them in one fell swoop.

After he made quick work of those creatures, he realized that he cannot stay here for long because who knows what else will becoming his way. So then he began once again his journey up the mountain to reach his goal and claim his reward and no one will get in his way.

(Mount Olympus: Palace)

At last, after a while of continuous jumping and climbing and continually fighting those grotesque monsters, he finally reached a place which appeared to be the end. He saw up ahead was a bunch of buildings and when he landed on a platform, he noticed that there was nobody in sight. So he would have to assume that they were all alone at this point until proven otherwise, he would then decide to go scout around to check and find any clues to his reward.

After the ninja and bijuu's endless squabble, they detected several high energy levels coming towards them, Naruto noticed that they were nothing like those fodder monsters so he had to put more effort in this fight. He noticed a strong wave that suddenly splashed towards him and he had to evade to avoid getting hurt. The first make an appearance was the almighty Poseidon, God of the Sea, Naruto instantly recognized him based on the statues that he had seen from the village.

Naruto put up his guard and was preparing for battle, but then he felt another presence approaching, all of a sudden a huge hulking figure descended from the sky and cause a huge crater upon landing, as the dust cleared, he appeared as a grotesque monstrosity with decaying skin, needles on his back and a flaming helmet. Naruto recognized him as Hades, God of the Underworld, another statue from the village.

"Great, just what we need!" Naruto thought to himself.

"Don't worry, this can't get any worse." Kurama said.

"I guess your right." Naruto replied with some more enthusiasm.

But then things once again took a turn for the worse as more gods arrived, a flash of blinding speed showed Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods, then a bright light revealed Helios, God of the Sun, then came Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Hercules, Son of Zeus, and then the God of War, Aries.

Naruto then with an irritating face said to Kurama "Kurama, you're a dick!"

But then came a power that outstripped all the other gods was approaching, then in an instantaneous flash of lightning struck behind him, came the King of the Gods, Zeus. Naruto then turned around to face him and Zeus made the first move to create a field of lightning where Naruto leaped back to put some distance between them to avoid any sort of effect.

Zeus then spoke to him with a strong stern voice "Speak up mortal, what is the meaning of your presence being here?" Naruto replied "I have come here to claim something that I was entrusted to by an important person."

Zeus then irritatingly emitted an aura of lightning from his answer, he then said "How dare you speak such petulant things to me! Nothing here is for any mortals to claim, leave or you will feel our wrath!"

Naruto then replied with a strong stern voice himself "I can't do that, I have come too far to simply turn back now, that man helped me to save the world and now presents a gift to me for my efforts, so if you will not move aside I will force my way through!" Kurama smiled from inside his soul.

Zeus growing even more angry shouts "Arrogant brat, I will tolerate your foolishness no more!"

he then called forth a bunch of bolts of lightning to strike at Naruto's location, but then Naruto evaded them at the knick of time. He then used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to create several clones to attack Zeus to draw his attention. But then Zeus instantly blitz through them, causing them to disappear and then appear right in front of the real one.

Naruto was surprised by how fast Zeus was, he thought "He's even faster than old man Raikage!" He was then punched back into a pillar and causing it to shatter into pieces, the other gods were not surprised by how things are turning out.

But then Naruto risen from the dust to continue the attack, Naruto then held out his arm to form a Rasenshuriken and threw it at Zeus which he effortlessly deflected with his hand. Naruto was surprised by this but did not let this discouraged him, he then entered his Jinchuuriki mode.

Zeus was surprised because he was not aware that the Bijuus still existed. He said "Mortal brat, were and how did you get Nine Tailed Fox?" Naruto then replied "Wait, you know about Kurama?" Zeus then replied "Of course, he was a product of the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

Naruto then replied with "I see, then if you knew Hagoromo, then you must know that the one who sent me here was the spirit of Hagoromo himself." Zeus then said with a angry face "Blasphamy! No mortal whelp could possibly match to what he could accomplish, not in a thousand years!"

Zeus then prepared to charge at Naruto with his full power. Naruto then replied with "Fine, if you will not listen to reason, then you will listen to my fists." Naruto then used his Bijuu tails to swing and attack Zeus but then he dodged most of them and cut down the rest, effectively returning him back to his normal form. As soon as Zeus approached for the killing blow, his fist was stopped by Naruto's hand and Zeus noticed a different form took place and this one seemed so familiar. That was when he remembered those eyes and that aura, they belonged to Hagoromo's son Asura with his Sage mode, Naruto then took the opportunity to make and opening and punched Zeus straight in the face and into a building. All the other gods were in dismay by this turn of events and Naruto stood there with confidence.

After a moment to collect himself, Zeus then stands back up with little damage taken to him. Some of the other gods tried to tend to him but Zeus brushed them off to get to Naruto. As soon as he was standing before Naruto with a strong and serious stature, it was almost certain that he was about to attack again in which Naruto prepared for. He then asked "Well, are you going to do something or not?" Zeus then replied in his authoritative tone saying "Yes, I only have one thing to say."

Zeus then raised both of his arms and then landed them on Naruto's shoulders and said "Welcome, Descendent of Hagoromo!"

Naruto in a straight face of confusion said "Huh?"

Zeus then said "Your coming has been foretold for thousands of years, to which Hagoromo's descendant would appear before us to bring his regards and that the world is safe once more."

Naruto still confused and said "Okay but I have to repeat what I said earlier, Huh?"

Zeus then elaborated by saying "Let me explain the history of the world, long ago, during the golden age of the earth, it was once ruled by the Titans, from out of the chaos came use, the Gods. But then a lone traveler cam to our lands and wished to bring peace to the world, he knew that the Titans were in-leagued with his mother Kaguya Ootsutsuki, so he assisted us with imprisoning the Titans in the depths of Tartarus for all eternity."

Naruto in amazement by how awesome as always old man Hagoromo was said "So he had all those amazing adventures in far away lands that not even we back in the Shinobi lands were aware of."

Zeus then replied "Indeed, he was truly a servant to his people and protector of the earth. We even gave him great rewards for his valor."

Naruto then thought to himself "Wow, if only I had the opportunity to travel the world just like he did."

Kurama then made an appearance in his mind and said to him " **Wait, if we finally got to where Old Man got to, then they must know about the map/scroll that he had given to you.** "

Naruto then came to the realization, he said "OH right!" He then pulled out his scroll and showed it to Zeus and asked "Excuse me Old Man Zeus, do you know where I can find where this symbol is?"

When Zeus took a quick look at the symbol that Naruto displayed, he then suddenly went quiet for a moment, Naruto recognized that expression, it was the same as that old lady from the temple. After that he pointed towards a bridge indicating where he needed to go to get to his destination and get the reward that the Sage of Six Paths talked about.

And then Zeus put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to tell him something, he said "Good luck young man." Once again Naruto was confused about what that means, he then looked at the oth Gods to see that they were giving the same stern expressions of confidence giving. Right now he was beginning to get more agitated than confused because of what was going to happen when he gets there to receive his reward, not only was he getting agitated but he was now beginning to have doubts about getting there. And so he began going down onto the bridge to finally reach the end of his long journey, after a while of walking and solving pointless bridge mechanism to continue onward, he looked at the map finally reached his location, and on the door had the same sculpture as the one of the statue of Aphrodite, he grew less disinterested which also had the same symbol on its banners hanging overhead, this is to assume that this was the right place, and he went inside.

Naruto said to his buddy inside him "Well Kurama, here we go."

Kurama replied " **So it would be.** "

(Aphrodite's Chambers)

When inside, Naruto noticed serene indigo marble interior design, the room had large columns and crimson drapes on the sealing which definitely sets the scenery to be a romantic one. He also noticed that the chamber has a sweet and relaxing scent to it, while Kurama picked up on it first, this may have been due to the scented candles laying all across the floor which inexplicably made a path for the visitors.

Naruto was beginning to find his clothes irritating against his skin, followed by his muscles becoming relaxed and his senses became pleasurably heightened for the sake of mating, and then he is starting to lightly sweat and moan. Kurama was asking him " **Hey, are you alright**?" Naruto huskily replied "I-I'll be fine, just feeling weird, and surprisingly good for some reason."

And then, he heard faint female pleasurable chuckles and moans in the next room, he saw light up ahead and then when up the stairs that led to the room. And when he was at the entrance, and what his eyes beheld was a sight that no man had ever beheld before, what he saw where the light was shining down was a large bed which was draped by magnificent purple, silky curtains, it is circular shaped, and surrounded by lit candles. Around the back of the bed, where there is no lighting, is a pit. On a small balcony directly behind her bed, on the bed he finds three beautiful women frolicking and sensually groping each other. He couldn't see their faces but saw underside of their nether regions from the angle where he was looking and were smothering each other.

"Oh, mistress Aphrodite, you have always shown us such great loving!" The first handmaiden said lovingly while licking one of her nipples. Naruto heard the name of the Goddess and realized that one of the women there is that same beautiful Goddess.

Then the Goddess spoken in response to her handmaiden "Oh my, Agape, you are always the passionate one, poring you love into the work you do!" While that was going on, her other nipple was occupied by the other maiden "And you Aglea, your body definitely filled out that makes you more attractive!" The other handmaiden responded by "Oh mistress, I would forever appreciate your body more than mine!"

As they continued their fondling their mistress' love mounds, they were blissfully unaware of Naruto's presence as he continued to enjoy the show. This lasted only for a short time when he accidentally dropped the scroll on the ground that caused enough noise that alerted the three women were their heads shot up in surprise and now he could get the full glance of their hypnotic faces.

Being the handmaidens of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, the two are both very beautiful women.

The first handmaiden was Agape is taller, with long, shoulder-length blonde hair and fair skin. Her breasts are very small and can nearly be covered by the top of her night-gown. The other handmaiden Aglea is shorter with dark, coffee-colored skin, and short (chin-length), brown hair. She also has much larger breasts (even larger than her mistress') being so large that they spill out of her top. Even her areolas are large.

Both women wear night-gowns similar to their mistress, although they are merely white sheets that cover their buttocks and pubic area. The "tops" of the gown do little to cover their breasts, once again similar to their mistress.

Speaking of their mistress, it was none other than the Goddess Aphrodite, she is considered to be flawlessly pretty. Aphrodite has long, auburn hair kept in a braid and pale blue eyes. Though she has in this new life-time hazel brown eyes, hiding the pale blue that truly is her eye-color with purple eyeliner with red lipstick. Her body can be considered "perfect" since she is the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality. She wears a revealing dress that exposes her perfectly sized and formed breasts (most likely to sexually appeal to mortals) and is barefoot.

Although he would expect them to get angry, to his surprise, they was not, with a small devilish smile, she ordered her handmaidens to "Be Gone!" And in one swift motion, the girls left bed in a jiffy. She then got up on her needs and displayed her godly goodness to the young ninja, she then spoke in her seductively divine voice "Hello there, young descendant of Hagoromo, we meet at last." She said while trailing her finger down her body, she then began to crawl over to Naruto "It had almost been a century since his last descendant came all the way here."

Naruto could not get his eyes off her, she was more beautiful than the statues and worshippers made her out to be, he then said "You know of Old Man Hagoromo as well?" Aphrodite replied "Indeed, I was with him since our triumphant victory over the Titans and when he sealed That bitch Kaguya." To Naruto's surprise he shouted "W-Wait, then you and he were-" then Aphrodite stopped just in front of him and interrupted him by saying "Unfortunately no, we never made love, he was to devoted to the world than basic desires." She then continued talking while prompting her hips to both sides which Naruto was mesmerized by, she said "And over the centuries, his son Asura came me on his quest for world peace, and even he wouldn't do it." She made it sound like she was upset but she was actually carefree and playful in her expressions. She continued on by saying "Then generation after generation, including that Hashirama fellow came by, he was a sweet guy but was devoted to his village and refused."

Naruto was surprised that even the first Hokage came here as well, but was still focused on her body. But then Aphrodite concluded with "That recently started thinking 'Maybe I wasn't good enough for them', but now that your here, we can finally share this bed together." She said in happiness while she flipped over onto her back, looking up at him while caressing his leg. Naruto was snapped back out of his phase and said "I am sorry but I have come here based on Old Man Hagoromo's wishes, but I was thinking it would be something else."

In secret, what he said was a facade, he actually felt like, he would just be a substitute for Hagoromo if he went through with this. Aphrodite then went back to her knees and said to him face to face "Why? Is it because am got good enough for you? I guess it was to be expect, I was too naive to think I could ever be loved by the man who saved the world." Even though she had her playful mood, there was a twinge of sadness in there.

Naruto then realized what the Sage meant as in reward, he also had unfinished business and wanted to give the Goddess happiness when she gave so much to the world. He then put his arms on her shoulders gently and comfortably and said "Now I understand, Old Man Hagoromo felt really bad leaving you to journey on his own, so that is why he sent me, through me he and I can give you the love you deserved, that is what my ancestors has strived for."

Aphrodite lovingly said "Oh." And then asked "Tell me sweetheart, what is your name?" Naruto replied "Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to become Hokage." Aphrodite chuckled a bit thinking he was just like Hashirama.

Naruto then forgot that Aphrodite was basically half-naked before him and with that caused his manhood to harden, he tightened his legs a bit. Aphrodite noticed and said "Ah, is that what got you so worked up?" And then she sensually layer down to her side with her hand on her hip, prompting her curvature and rubbing her legs together to show how smooth they are, she then said "You were trying to save yourself for the right one and was very indecisive about me huh?" She then rolls over to her stomach which her nightgown was covering her backside slipped down to reveal her twin peaches of a buttock. She then said "Your mortals are so cute, yet sexy at the same time." And then she rolled back over to her back laying down to display her body, "Even though I was married off to Hephaestus for his good work, but left me because of his weird obsessions." Naruto felt a little bit of rage knowing that she was married, but was relieved that nothing intimate happened beyond that. She continued on while getting back to her knees "But know this, like you, I was saving myself for the right one too. And now the right one is here."

Naruto was dumbfounded by this knowledge and a little bit excited to keep hearing more, She then said "Love is transcendent, from Hagoromo, to you, I will give my love to you. Do you feel the same way?" And then Naruto said the five words with a strong composure that would change his life "I do, I love you!" And Aphrodite smiled in happiness knowing that finally their love finally reached each other. She then crawled back a bit sitting down and asked "Now then Naruto, will you stay?"

Naruto then smiled cause he knew the answer that he would give her but first he would have to deal with his friend, he thought to himself "Sorry Kurama". With that Naruto cased a concealment Jutsu to make sure Kurama wasn't watching, he angrily said " **Why you prick!** "

(Lemon Scene) ~Lure of a Goddess plays~

Naruto then crawled up onto the bed, his body was just a few inches away from her's as their faces were close enough as it is, while passionately staring into each other's eyes, they both tilted their heads and opened their mouths and smushed their lips together in a tender motion. His hands were in contact with her face on both cheeks while her hands were gripping the back of his jacket. Naruto's contact with the deity's lips were like aphrodisiac to him, he was melting in her mouth, but he couldn't afford to let up right away and let her do all the work. His hands traveled to her perky breasts and massaged them a little bit, they were like creamy water balloons in his hands. While that was going on, Their kiss turned into a fierce tongue battle, both of them were swirling around and pushing against one another, but in the end, it was Naruto that won and forced his tongue deeper into her mouth and made her drink his saliva. This was what she wanted for thousands of years, someone who truly loves her and can match her in her sexuality and passion that borders on union of fates.

Naruto then took this opportunity to remove some of her clothing, while he was massaging her breasts, he was grabbing the hilt of her upper nightgown and with one swift motion he ripped it off. Aphrodite then followed suit but unzipping Naruto's jacket and with one swift motion removed it and flung off the bed. Naruto then separated from her mouth and was looking deep down into her eyes with passion, their eyes then drifted to the newly exposed skins on their bodies, while Aphrodite's was the definition of women's beauty, Naruto's was arguably the definition of male beauty for he packed a nicely formed six pack abs and muscular tuned figures on his upper body that was not too much but just the right amount to appreciate the sexy smoothness of his skin. After a while of praising her body with his eyes, he then moved his head to her neck and started to kiss it tender like which caused her to moan as a result. He then lightly bite into the nap of her neck and shoulder and left a little hicky there, Aphrodite said in response to his kinkyness "Oh, Naruto!"

He then moved down to the idealy perfect cleavage where he nuzzled his face in between to get a good, soft feeling from it and make her moan as well. Aphrodite put her hands on his head and combed his yellow locks, she took her sweet time to appreciate the soothing slenderness of his spiky hair. Naruto then moved to one of her nipples to commence in sucking of the cute bud, Aphrodite loved the sucking sensation as equally as when her handmaidens have done it. She bobbled her head up and down from the intense pressure that Naruto was giving. He then moved to the next nipple to apply equal pleasure by twirling his tongue around the areoles, she still appreciated the feelings.

Naruto then moved one of his hands down south while rubbing her beautiful flat stomach and even rubbed his middle finger into her cute belly button to earn a squirming ticklish reaction out of her. She then said in a playful manner "Oh, stop that Naruto." This caused Naruto to smile and became more daring and moved his hand further south until he reached her sacred nether region. He then went right under her stingy thong and got to her honeypot and with one swift movement, he stuck two of his fingers into her vagina, which caused her whole body to stiffen, like electricity running through out her very being.

While both Naruto and Aphrodite were erotically embracing each other, the Goddess' handmaidens Aglea and Agape were still there, watching the show. The beautiful ebony lady Aglea said in fascination of Naruto's sexual ferocity "Oh! Such Power!" Then the tall blonde handmaiden Agape said her own fascination "If it's this good watching, just imagine!" Both of their bodies are fidgeting about in anticipation.

Naruto twitched his fingers about to get a good reaction out of Aphrodite while rubbing the insides of her folds, she was leaking excited juices because of his good feeling fingers. While he was doing that he continued to suck on her nipple to keep her chest from losing its attention. Aphrodite still held onto his head with one hand while she moved her other hand to his perfectly sculpted ass to give it a quick squeeze. Naruto added another finger into her womanhood and went deeper into her snatch, to add to the stimulation he had his thumb placed on her cliterus to give her the extremely extra pleasure. With that it proved too much for the Goddess to bare, so she had no choice but to let herself climax, she squirmed trying to cope with it and with it, Naruto's hand became sopping wet from her love juices.

Aphrodite's body tried to relax from the stimulant feeling, Naruto was too not immune to the euphoria, he was still feeling the way he was feeling when he entered the chambers. Aphrodite noticed this and smiled, she then went up to his ear and whispered "So, what do you think of my powers as the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality?" Naruto then realized that it was not the candles doing but that of his lover. He replied "I think they are fantastic? I think I would have been effected without them." Aphrodite then said "I see, even so, I have to show you more loving."

Then she pushed Naruto on his back while she was mounting him, she was noticed a great big bulge in his pants, she was rubbing it intensely which caused Naruto to moan and gasp from it. After a while she unzipped his pants and pulled it down along with his underwear enough for his meaty rod to spring free. She was sorta surprised by the immense size that her hand just barely fit around it in her grasp but knew he would be big because of his descent from Hagoromo. She rubbed up and down on his member, when she got the feel of it, she then brought up her mouth to the tip to enjoy the taste she was about to get. Now that her mouth was filled with his meat log, she could really start to enjoy pleasure instead of giving it.

Naruto was definitely feeling it, she was really a pro, he however did not want to be out done by her, so he brought the lower haft of her body towards his face. He moved her other part of the nightgown away and her string thong to the side to get a full view of her derrière, snatch, along with her front and back door. He then moved his mouth to her front door (which is her vagina) and started to use his tongue to lick her folds and got plenty of juices to go with it.

they sixty-nined each other for a while before their need for release drew closer, Naruto while licking her folds was also pinching her clit as well. While he was doing that, Aphrodite was bobbing her head up and down his shaft to great effect, she was also fondling his man nuts in a circular motion. And finally, they have reached the end of their current round, while Naruto got a good serving of her vaginal juices, Aphrodite got the pleasure of receiving a generous amount of semen. After a while of ejaculation and swallowing his load, they both got off of each other still panting from their mutual activity. Naruto and Aphrodite stared into each other's eyes and smiled, Naruto then said "So, shall we make loves become one? Aphrodite replied "Yes, at long last I shall give my love to you and receive yours!" With it, they removed their last bits of garments and tossed them with the rest of their forgotten clothes, Naruto then moved towards his lover once more to be right on top of her to prepare to los their virginities.

As soon as Naruto was approaching the entrance to the divine euphoria, Aglea said in surprise "Is he going to...by the Gods!" Being passionate as her name is, Agape stated "I grow jealous of our mistress." With that she was hugging Aglea from behind to comfort her, while Aglea held onto her arms.

As soon as they are in position, with Aphrodite's legs spread wide and their arms hooked around each other's backs, Naruto took the initiative and thrusted deep past her barrier and with it, received each other's virginities in that one blissful moment. Even though Aphrodite was the Goddess in this field of expertise, she still couldn't believe how good it feels to have true love. After a moment of adjustment, with Aphrodite's permission, Naruto began thrusting away into her, this was what it truly felt like to have died and gone to heaven for him. When she adjusted to the pleasure, she brought in her wide spread legs to wrapped them around his waist to make sure he does not intentional or accidental slip out or gets too far away from her.

Naruto continued to thrust away into Aphrodite with pleasurable abandoned, while that was going on, Aglea said in sexual frustration "Why does Aphrodite always get to have all of the fun?" Then Agape said in equal desire "When will it be our turn?" They were both both starting to touch themselves by massaging their breasts and fingering their nether regions. While that was happening, Naruto and Aphrodite were drawing close to their sexual release, Naruto hiked up his thrusting motion, he even tried to warn her "Aphrodite, I'm about to-" he was then cut off by his lover with a sudden kiss and said to him "It's okay, cum! I want to have your mortal essence inside me and thus create life inside me the process." After hearing that, Naruto had no more reservations and embraced her tightly while she did the same. After a few more thrusts, Naruto finally erupted inside of the Goddess and flooded her holy caverns with his lively semen.

They laid there for a moment to catch their breath while their bodies were sweating like crazy, Naruto then took the lead by pulling out of her while his member was dripping with love juices and her womanhood was leaking his baby-making fluid. Aphrodite pulled up for a moment with a huff she said "The Gods have truly blessed you... Naruto." Naruto then smiled at her and drew closer to plant a tender kiss on her lips, he then said "Well, I am just born like this, and I am far from finished." He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body close to his where they were pressed firmly against each other, Aphrodite put her hands on his shoulders while his hands moved down to her sexy derrière. She said in surprise "Am I too much woman for you to handle? Wanna do it again?" Naruto then replied to her "Of course, I could never be satisfied when it's with you, you have made my life so much better." Naruto then lifted up Aphrodite a bit while she took a hold up his member and adjusted it to get right to the entrance of her vagina once more. And with one plunge, her back and head snapped back in the sudden shock of ecstasy and returned back to holding onto Naruto.

While the lovers continued to carry on with their mating, both maidens took this time to direct their attention to the readers, Aglea said in a playful manner "This scene is for mature audience only." Her fellow maiden Agape added "Parents should not let their kids watch this!"

The couple on the bed were magnificently humping away without a care in the world, Naruto with his hands still on her nicely shaped ass, squeezing and massaging it and lightly spanked her behind and helped her thrust on his man glory. Aphrodite with little control of her trail of thoughts, eyes closed, breasts pressed up against his chest and hands around his back just didn't resisted at all and went with the flow. They both knew that they were bound to cum at any moment again so they decided to make the most of their moment together and with it they sealed the deal with another deep and passionate kiss where their tongues wrestled and swapped saliva.

Naruto was almost close to his next climax while Aphrodite was continuing to be barraged with his powerful pistons, the maiden Aglea still being sexually frustrated said "I can't believe how much keeps going into her!" Her fellow maiden Agape also added when watching "It's almost too much for even Aphrodite to handle." And with their final thrusts, Naruto once again ejaculated into his lover while she herself ejaculated around her lover's meat pole, she could feel her womb being close to becoming full. They then shared another deed kiss after regaining their composure. Once they separated their lips, Naruto looked over at Aphrodite's handmaidens who seemed to be lonely and frustrated for not having fun themselves. Aphrodite said "If you feel bad, why not let them join in, I did said it yourself that Love is transcendent right?" Naruto smiled at Aphrodite's statement and said "That you did!" and then Naruto formed a hand sign.

back at both Agape and Aglea, they were a bit confused but what he was doing, they then heard a poof noise behind them but was too late to react. First was Agape that got embraced by Naruto's clone with one arm across her small chest and another arm reaching down to her womanhood which had lubed itself because of her previous fingering. She was even feeling more passion and towards him when his face was meshed up in her golden blonde hair which smelled lovely. Unlike her fellow handmaiden who expresses herself with her filled out body, she believes in true love sharing affection and lives. All she could say "Oh my, Naruto, could it be you don't mind loving more than one person, could it be you want your own harem?" Naruto then brought his face to her's and said "Of course, everyone is deserving of love, even for you too. You show that someone like is worth spending the rest of their lives with." And then they shared love filled kiss.

With Aglea on the other hand had both of her large dark breasts groped and massaged, the clone could not fit the grand breasts in his hands, they were most likely slightly bigger than those of Anko Mitarashi's own bosom. He then turn her around, bent down slightly since she was short to get a taste of those chocolate like mounds and those notably big cocoa areoles, and they were as tasty sweets. He then moved his hands down to her large round and brown booty. He took extra care of that area by squeezing, massaging and spanking her hard enough to leave nice red mark on it, he even went further into the butt crack stuck one or two of his fingers into her back door for the kinky sensation. Unlike her fellow handmaiden who believes into true love, she believes in the appreciation of one's body and like anything done to her. She said to him "Man what a hunk you are with great builds and a great package!" Naruto moved from her breasts to her face and said "And what a great body you have, a filled out for, and curvaceous places that makes you all that more tempting to touch." And then pressed his moist white lips against her dark ones in a seductive kiss.

after a while of kissing, the clones separated their lips from their lovers, and the clones said to them "Well then, shall we move to the bed?" And then in one swift motion, they picked the women up bridal style, Aglea loved it for being so close with skin on skin contact, while Agape loved it because she felt like a real bride. As soon as they reached the bed, both couples got on one side of the real Naruto and Aphrodite, speaking of which, Aphrodite said "Now that the whole gang is here, shall we finish this with one last round." Naruto replied with a kiss and said "Certain my love!" He then laid back down with Aphrodite placing her hands on his muscular chest to balance her out. With his member still connected to her, she once again initiated her series of her bouncing on his crouch, little to her knowledge she was about to get her second hole filled up, was soon as she felt pressure on her butthole, she turned around in surprise to see another clone ready to pound her good, with his arms her form and the real Naruto under her grabbing her perfect butt, the clone entered her butt, and now begins her excellent D.P. Experience.

Meanwhile, Aglea and her clone positioned themselves so that she was one all fours like a dog with the Naruto clone behind her, she always wanted something like this, and with his hand firmly grasped her two large brown peaches and with one thrust, the Naruto clone entered her womanhood which was also physically tights and euphoric which unlike Aphrodite, his body shakes, his eyes rolled back, his mouth drooled and his heart wavered. He went in and out slowly so that he doesn't lose it to soon, he still had his hands on her big round behind, letting his hands memorize the feeling. He then started to rub his hands down her back upward, until his chest was touching her back and his hands returned to her breasts, from there they continued to hump.

In other places, on the other side of the bed, the Naruto clone and Agape were laying down, kissing each other and holding each other, after a while, Agape laid on her back and the clone climbed on top of her and put is member inside her. When he did so, he could definitely tell from the feeling that she didn't want to disappoint her first time, and she was right, she didn't disappoint him. He then returned her affections by holding her tightly in a romantic missionary position to give her the clingy sensation of need, she was also holding him to it as well. Just like any little girl who fantasize about finding the right man, fall in love, getting married and having a family. That is all she wanted in her life, now she's found it.

all four of them (including Naruto's clones) were having the time of their lives, while in the throes of passion, they have made an unspoken agreement that from that point forward, they would all live together. And now finally they were reaching the climax of their fun, All of the Narutos shouted at the top of his lungs that he was cumming, the ladies did not resist, they wanted his baby making essence inside them. And with their last thrusts plunged as deep as they could into their partners and unloaded their semen to fill up their wombs (in Aphrodite's case, her anal canal as well).

with that, the clones disappeared, leaving only the Naruto beneath Aphrodite, she then laid down on top of him, he managed to move them up to were the pillows and covers are. She just laid her body on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat which then settled down, she also loved that their sweaty bodies are touching each other which is smooth, his arms wrapped around her in passionate embrace, until Agape and Aglea moved over to each side of him to cuddle up next to him and share the same feeling as their mistress. Naruto said to them "Ok, would you move with me to Konoha?" The three women looked at each other and nodded and Aphrodite asked "Of course, but ask long as we can be your wives." Naruto smiled and then kissed all his soon to be wives on the lips and then they all got comfortable and let sleep ove take them.

(Lemon End)

Next morning, Naruto was about to leave, Aphrodite and her handmaidens wer going with him and she was saying her farewell to all her fellow Gods. After a few days of travel (and nights of love making) they finally reached Konoha, and another week or so of moving in with Naruto, he was finally made into the Seventh Hokage. Although Kurama was not pleased with being denied the show.

(Few Years Later)

Naruto was sitting at his desk and working like crazy to get his stuff done so that he can to the hospital where his wife Aphrodite was about to give birth to their second child. As soon as he was done his work he rushed out the door only to find three children tackle him screaming "Daddy!" They showed their faces to him and Naruto hugged them back, he said "Hey there you guys!" Naruto was then greeted by his two other beautiful wives Aglea and Agape. While his was holding one of his children, the other two went to their respective mothers. With Agape, they had a daughter Kushina, named after Naruto's mother, she had long golden hair based on her parents and blue eyes like her father. With Aglea was their son named Minato, named after Naruto's father, he had the chocolate skin like his mother along with his brown eyes, but had the whisker marks on his cheeks and the blonde hair like his father. Naruto said "Hey everyone, ready to go to the hospital?" Then he point to his other child in his arms "Especially you, ready to meet your brother or sister?" His child was named Eros, he had his father's eyes and smile but had his mother Aphrodite's brown hair, he responded with "Yup!"

After reaching the hospital and going into Aphrodite's room, they all entered with a fit of joy to see she delivered a healthy baby girl, Naruto went up to hold the new addition to the family. Aphrodite asked "What shall we name her?" Naruto responded with "How about, Helen?" Aphrodite smile and responded with a kiss and said "Sounds beautiful."

things have been pleasant ever since the three women's arrival to the village and everyone was finding love and their happy endings. And so did Naruto and his precious family.

* * *

 **~Well, this concluded my first of story of my new mini series, I maybe long, but I am not sure if the others will be as long this one or there will be a schedule, so don't expect new stories every week or so. Thank you!**

 **~ if you have ideas for new Video Game girls or story ideas, please PM me!**

 **~AGAPE (Greek: Αγάπη): Greek name meaning "love."**

 **~AGLEA (Greek: Αγλεα): Variant of Greek Aglaia, meaning "beauty, splendor."**


End file.
